Red Is Your Reason
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Buffy gets talked into going on a blind date with the last person she expected. MATURE THEMES. ABANDONED FIC.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing that Buffy had wanted to do tonight was be roped into this double date. She wasn't even sure how Cordelia had gotten her to agree to this in the first place. Hell, she wasn't even sure she had even agreed and that Cordelia hadn't just done some sort of Jedi mind trick voodoo magic spell or something on her to get her here. Buffy checked her watch and sighed, there was still time to gather her bearings and just skip the hell out of here technically. She had so much work she needed to catch up on, not to mention the new apartment she'd gotten waiting to be unpacked and settled into.

Buffy fretted with her hair, removing it from the ponytail then trying two more styles before throwing it back up into the black holder. She hadn't been on a date in awhile, only one other one since she and Riley had split. The fact that this was a blind date with a complete stranger sure didn't help her nerves any. Nor did it help make sense of why she let Cordelia talk her into it because she hated blind dates! They made her feel uncomfortable and desperate.

After fussing with her hair, Buffy moved on to being annoyed at the dress she had on. Even sitting she felt like too much of her had to be showing. "I think I should have wore something else," she said to Cordelia.

The tall brunette gave her a glance. "Your dress is fine, Buffy."

"Anytime that I stand up I feel like my ass is going to fall out and be shown off to the world."

"Stop worrying so much," Cordelia told her. "Your ass is amazing anyway, it will be fine."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you for that... I guess... but I really don't need a bunch of strangers seeing that particular side of me. Nor is that exactly the impression I feel like I need to make with this friend of yours."

Cordelia chuckled and leaned closer. "Hey now Buf, you never know.. by the end of the night you just might want him to be seeing every little bit of you." Cordelia added a wink and Buffy rolled her eyes again but decided to say nothing more on that subject for the time being.

Cordelia had been going on for months to her about this friend of her boyfriend, Jesse, and how she wanted to get the two of them together. Buffy had a feeling that Cordy had a bit of a crush of her own on this mystery man but all the same she kept going on about how great she felt they'd be together. Buffy had brushed it off time after time, she'd had enough things to worry about. She had just broken up with Riley when Cordelia had even first begun all this nonsense, she'd had to deal with all of that, plus moving twice since leaving him. There was always work, drama with her sister, so on and so forth. But Cordelia argued time and again that this was exactly when she needed to just go have a night of fun with a handsome stranger, to go relax, take a break from all the stress otherwise in her life- even if just for the one night.

Buffy had grumbled about it but eventually relented... which got her here tonight.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me about this guy?" Buffy finally asked. Cordelia hadn't exactly been too forth coming about him. She wanted them to get to know each other rather than giving all the details away but little tidbits here and there had come out over the past several months.

Cordelia thought for a moment. "Well, I guess I should let you know I kind of told him your name is Elizabeth."

Buffy's face scrunched up. "What?"

"Well, he didn't want to agree anymore than you did and I needed to sell the idea. I love you, you know that I do... but I am sorry... Buffy makes you sound like a bimbo. I did not think that would help my case in getting him so I told him that your name is Elizabeth."

Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't even know how to respond to that," she said. "What is his name, then? Or what name did you decide he should have?" she asked after a few more moments had passed.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "His name is Angel."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"I promise that is his name, and that he is a male! A very, very good looking one at that!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy muttered, her body already pushing the chair away from the table so she could stand up.

"What are you doing?" Cordy asked, standing up her own self. "Oh, hey, they're here. Late as usual," she grumbled the last bit.

Buffy let out a deep sigh, she dared to look over her shoulder. She spotted Jesse, then Angel just a few seconds later. "Cordelia," she said quickly, "I promise you that that man is not my Mister Right and I should not be here."

"Don't be silly. I mean, sure, he's a little bit out of your league and all but once you get to know him you'll find that you two match up pretty damn well in the end."

Buffy's mouth opened, then closed. Sometimes she wondered how this friendship had even come to be let alone lasted. Before she had time to think of how to respond or how to make her way to an exist before the two men could make it over, they were already there. Jesse smiled at her, giving her a quick hug. She and Angel's eyes met and she watched his face show slight shock for a moment before it turned into amusement. "Bu-Elizab-what am I supposed to say?" Jesse asked, looking from Buffy to his girlfriend. "Cordelia said her name is Elizabeth for whatever the hell reason, man. This is Buffy, Buffy this is Angel," he finally said, throwing his hands up.

"Hi," Angel finally said after a moment, smiling. "How are ya?"

Buffy felt herself smiling as well. "Hi," she echoed. This was ridiculous. "I am doing alright, yourself?"

His smile grew wider. "Much better now," he answered and began to head to his seat. His eyes never left her, starting to twinkle with mischief.

It didn't take long for Buffy to loosen up, bantering back and forth across the table with Angel came on naturally. Jesse and Cordelia sat mostly silent, eyebrows raised and passing looks between one another as they watched the two of them interact.

"I feel like we're in the Twilight Zone," Jesse finally stated, his eyes looking from Angel to Buffy then back again as the waiter returned with their drinks and appetizers. He began to hand out the menus for the main course next.

Angel watched her for a moment, Buffy felt his eyes on her. She lifted her own up to look up at him. "Yes?"

His white teeth flashed again. "You still do that."

"What?"

He pointed a finger down at the menu in front of her. "Look at every menu starting from the back."

She shrugged. "Habit."

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "Hold on," she said, pointing a long index finger out, "you two already know each other?"

The pair looked at each other again. "You could say that," Angel responded.

Buffy shook her head slightly. "Angel is my ex-husband," she told the other couple.

Cordelia about spit her drink out, Jesse's eyes just widened to twice their size and he let out a laugh. Jesse rubbed a hand down his face. "Well... I did not see that one coming." He couldn't help but start laughing.

"You were married?!" Cordelia asked. "How the hell did I not know you had been married before?"

"I don't know, it's not something that's come up I guess. It was a long time ago and I don't exactly greet people as hi, I'm Buffy, I'm a divorcee."

"No," Cordelia snapped back, "But after knowing each other for the past few years you'd think at some point it would have come up."

Buffy shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Maybe. I guess. I don't know, Cordy. It's just not relevant at this point, it hasn't been in a very long time."

"I'm sure she wasn't trying to hide the fact from you," Angel offered.

"Exactly," Buffy continued. She reached over and tapped her friend's hand with her own. "It was a long time ago" she repeated. "It wasn't something that just ever come up. I was 17 when we got married, 20 when we split. That was well past me by the time you and I ever even met and became friends."

Cordelia looked at Buffy, then at Angel. "I don't even know..." She just trailed off. The waiter returned, everyone took a break from that revelation to order their dinner.

Angel cleared his throat as the waiter walked off again. "We met in high school, we fell in love," he began. "We got married young, and then there was the real world. I took a job that kept me away from home a lot of the time, Buffy had school and she had things come up with her family that kept her back in Sunnydale and it was hard on both of us. We decided after awhile that maybe this hadn't been thought through all the way and our lives were going in different directions at the time," he explained.

"We decided in the end it was just better for everyone if we just went about our own lives," Buffy finished. "That was 7- almost 8- years ago. We hadn't even seen each other since that day."

"Yep," Angel chuckled. "Until you decided to set us up on this date."

Buffy smirked and the two raised their glasses, clinking them together. "And I hate to say it, Cord, but you completely missed the mark on this one," Buffy told her while starting to crack up.

"I cannot believe this..." Cordelia said, shaking her head.

Jesse took a long drink then smiled at all of them. "I don't know, I think it's kind of nice. You two do look cute as hell together."

"I have no complaints," Angel told his friend. "Unexpected but a fun surprise."

Buffy had to agree with that. This was the last person she had expected to spend dinner with but she had to admit it had been fun. In round about ways they had caught up and almost felt like years past at times as they had found a rhythm in their back and forth conversation. She hadn't even had him cross her mind at all in so many years.

"And you two don't seem to be harboring any ill feelings so that's good," Jesse said.

"Nah, we did our best to avoid that... cut the cord before it had a chance to get nasty I guess."

Buffy nodded. For a long time she had wondered if that had been the right thing, if they should have fought harder, but it was true they had tried to remain civil during the ending of their marriage the best that they could. It had shocked her to the core to see him again, but it had been fun, too. She was glad there wasn't some bubble of anger for her to sit on when it came to tonight, to him. She did however had a mixture of other feelings swirling as the night had gone on.

The conversation came even easier once their little secret was shared amongst the whole group. Buffy and Angel caught up more about where their lives had taken them over the past many years, they spoke about their time growing up in Sunnydale and their friends from back home, how they had all gotten to know each other and what all had led to their paths crossing again.

OoOoO

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Cordelia asked again. Her eyes an almost plead.

Buffy smiled at her friend, leaning down closer to the car window. "Yes, I am sure. I live in the complete opposite direction! Go on home you two."

"You know I hate you taking cabs everywhere."

Buffy chucked. "I know."

"It's really not a bother, Buffy."

"I will be fine, Cordelia. Look, I will call a cab right now and if you so wish you can even wait for it to come with me. Though, I'd rather you didn't."

Angel appeared as she had finished her sentence, having had to run back inside to grab his phone he'd left at their table. "You need a ride?" he asked her as she pulled her own phone from her jacket.

"No, I am calling a taxi."

"Where do you live?" he asked. Buffy's tongue went to the roof of her mouth for a moment before she answered. Angel smiled, "That's on my way."

"Really?" Buffy asked. "Because I thought you all mentioned how close you all live to one another and I'm over here complaining at these two because I don't want them driving all the way over there."

Angel's smile got bigger. "No idea what you're talking about. Come on."

"Angel! I live on the opposite side of town, good lord."

Angel patted Jesse's car then Cordelia's, bidding them both a good night and letting them know he had it under control. "Come on, it's late."

"I will seriously be just fine in a cab. I take them all the time!"

Angel extended his hand out to her, ignoring that. "Come on."

Buffy huffed a long breath out then rolled her eyes at him. "Fine." They made it only a few steps and Buffy was back to tugging at her short dress. "I seriously should have put literally anything else on," she grumbled.

Angel smirked, looking her over from head to toe. "I will respectfully disagree with that statement. I think you made for some good eye candy for many lucky souls tonight in that number."

Buffy grumbled some more under her breath at him. They finally made it to his car and he let out a loud whistle as she got into her side which made her cheeks brighten. She threw her purse at him which only made him laugh harder. He was still chuckling at her embarrassment as he programmed his GPS in to get her back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they gathered in the car together Angel felt like the tension between them had finally come to settle in a bit. It had been a very long time since the two of them were actually alone together and in such close proximity. At one particularly long traffic light, Angel found himself really taking the time look Buffy over as she sat beside him. He felt the extra fluttering in his stomach as he took the imagine of her in along with how this whole evening had panned out played out in his mind. He knew without a doubt he'd have recognized her anywhere but there were several differences between the woman sitting there and the teenager he'd once been in love with.

"What?" Buffy finally asked, a slight blush to her cheeks. "You're staring over there."

"Sorry," he offered. "Just trying to wrap my head around tonight and seeing you again." Angel paused for a moment. "You look good by the way. I like the long hair." He had been itching to touch her all night and that had taken him by surprise.

Buffy laughed at the compliment. "Well, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself over there."

"I think I've gotten old," he told her with a hint of a smirk. "I sure feel it some days anymore."

Buffy smiled at him, cocking her head to the side. "You do look older, but I like it. You look distinguished. You've grown up."

"Well, thank you," he drawled out. He caught a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror and mentally wished he'd put more effort into going out tonight. He was in just thrown on a tee-shirt and jeans, sporting an unshaven for days look. His appearance certainly had some major shifts over the past seven years. He felt on a lot of things they seemed opposite... she seemed to have lost some weight while he'd put some on, worked out more so he was just overall broader and bigger. She had her hair lighter and longer while his was shorter these days. She looked happier, he didn't know if he could exactly say the same for himself. He just thought he looked tired most of the time.

Angel felt her small hand come up to his cheek. "I like the beard. It's kind of sexy."

Angel chuckled, reaching over to take her chin in his fingers for a fleeting moment. "Yours isn't so bad either," he joked.

Buffy swatted him away then slapped at his shoulder. "Shut up. You're still an ass."

"Hey, some things you just can't change."

"Obviously not."

OoOoO

"So..." Angel started as they got in another bout with traffic. "You ever get remarried?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. You?"

"No."

"I was engaged, though," she said after a brief pause. "He and I broke up not long before Cordelia started telling me she was going to set me up with a friend of Jess' actually." Possibly even before he and I split now that I think about it," she added with another laugh at that.

"What happened?"

Buffy sighed, looking out the window. "I apparently wasn't enough for him. I wasn't there for him enough it seems, I wasn't enough girlfriend, I don't know. He had found someone else to take my place when he felt like it. We tried for a short time to even get past that but it wasn't going to work."

"I'm sorry," he told her sincerely.

She shrugged. "It's okay. I mean, it wasn't my favorite thing to have ever happened but I'm glad I found out when I did and have been able to just move right along since."

"I don't think I have even come close," he told her. "I've had some long-term relationships but I've never given the thought of marriage again."

"Not yet."

"Not yet," he echoed. "Maybe someday."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No," he answered. "Thankfully. I don't really think I'd be a good dad."

She waved that statement off. "Of course you would. You've always been great with kids."

"Yeah, maybe... but they weren't mine and around all the time and needing me to support them. I think that may be a different situation."

"I think you'd be fine."

"You always wanted a family..."

Buffy got a little bit of a sad look in her eyes. "I did, but I have come to terms with that is probably not in the cards for me. I'd like to be settled down, happy and in love before I started making a family. Finding someone to have that with and to look at them and think wow I want to make a whole other person with this human being isn't as easy as I imagined."

"I think it'll happen for you," he told her. He'd always hoped she would find everything he couldn't give her with someone else someday.

OoOoO

"Is this the right place?" Angel asked, pulling into the parking area.

Buffy nodded beside him. "This is home."

"Alright," he said, finding a parking spot closer to her exact building. He shut the engine off and got out, going around to the other side and helping Buffy out. "My lady," he greeted, offering his arm to her.

Buffy just looked at him for a moment. "You don't have to walk me to my door, Angel."

"Oh, I believe I do. Your mother made that real clear to me forever ago."

Buffy laughed at that memory. "Oh, fine," she said, hooking her arm in with his. Angel chuckled his own self as her free hand tried pulling her dress down as they walked along together. "Well, this is me," Buffy said softly once they reached her apartment door. Buffy turned around slowly to face him, both of her hands now holding on to his. Angel glanced down at them, then at her. "Thank you for walking me home."

"Anytime," he told her. "I had fun tonight."

She smiled a bit. "Me too. It was nice to see you again." Angel was silent for a long while, just looking at her, his thumb brushing against her. "What's on your mind over there?" Buffy finally asked, leaning back against her front door some.

To be honest Angel had been standing here fighting off the urge to reach down to the bottom of her little black dress, cup her bottom with his two hands, hoist her up against him and pin her to the wall. It was a thought that came on fast and strong and was making his brain get all fuzzy the longer he stood there with her. He didn't exactly think that would be entirely appropriate to say to her, however. He didn't know what else to say either though as that was all he had on his mind in that moment.

"Earth to Angel?"

Angel blinked a few times. "I don't know," he finally said. "I was just thinking I hope we run into each other again sometime. I feel like I might just miss you a little again after tonight."

Buffy's face brightened a little. "Well, who knows? Maybe we will cross paths again. It seems we have more in common than we had realized and we do have a few of the same friends in our little circles."

"Right," he half whispered, letting his hands untangle from hers. "It was good to see you again, Buffy," he told her. "I hope you have a good rest of your evening. Tell Willow hi for me, okay?" At the look on her face he had to smile. "Don't act like you aren't going to call her and talk about this."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Drive safe on your way home, Angel," she told him.

"I'll try." Angel took one step away then stopped, just looking at her. Before he knew it he was stepping forward again and bent down slowly. He heard her suck in her breath quickly, he waited as she closed her eyes and leaned into him before lowering his mouth to hers. He couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed her yet it was familiar as soon as they had touched. Both of her hands made their way to the sides of his face, he heard her moan low in her throat. He broke away a moment later, kissed her on the forehead then took several steps away. "Goodnight, Buf."

"Goodnight, Angel," she whispered back.

With that, Angel turned to head back to the parking lot and head home. Tonight had thrown him entirely through a loop.

OoOoO

Buffy had taken a moment to pull herself together, gone inside and taken a shower, changed into some comfy pajamas then she replied to Cordelia's string of texts to let her know she had made it home safe and sound and agreeing to go over absolutely everything come tomorrow. Next she smiled, crawled into bed and started dialing her best friend.

"Hey!" Willow's cheerful voice greeted. "Your date not go so well?"

Buffy frowned. "Why do you assume that?"

"Well," Willow paused, "If it had gone super well I'd have thought you'd be, uh, busy the rest of the evening?"

"It was a first date, Will! I don't typically go around sleeping with just anyone, let alone some guy I might have just met."

"I know, I know... but sometimes... things happen... Did you at least actually go on the date?"

"That I did," she told her best friend. "And you will never believe who Cordelia had set me up with."

"Oh, now that sounds interesting" Willow's voice rose a tad bit higher. "Was it someone I know?"

"You could say that."

"Oh! Oh! Wow... hmm... was it... oh... well, hell, I don't even know who to guess. I kept wanting to say Brad Pitt."

"I don't think you know Brad Pitt, Willow."

"No, but I do know of him?"

"This was someone you actually know, or well, knew maybe I should say. She set me up with Angel." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Will?"

"Angel? Like, the Angel? Your ex-husband Angel?"

"That would be the one," Buffy confirmed.

"Cordelia thought she'd found your soul mate and it turned out to be your ex husband?"

Buffy laughed with her. "She would not have been the first person to make that mistake, but yes..." And with that Buffy began going through the events of their evening.

"Wow," Willow commented, her voice a little dreamy. "That had to be so wild for the two of you," she said. "What was it like seeing him again?"

Buffy took a deep breath on that one. She did her best to explain her feelings... from it being a shocker to just something fun, to how gorgeous he still was and everything else in between. Buffy went over the dinner then how he had offered to drive her home. Willow was hanging on every word she said and Buffy found herself getting goosebumps as she spoke, still feeling the crazy mixture of emotions running through her. Buffy almost whispered the bit about the end of the evening when he surprised her with that kiss. She could still feel him.

"Oh, my gosh," Willow squealed like a teenager again. "Oh, Buffy, what if you and Angel were to get back-"

"Oh, no," Buffy cut in. "Don't you even put that out into the universe, Will."

"Why not?"

"Because that is ridiculous! It was just a weird night and we got caught up in the craziness. Of course old, weird, feelings might have been brought to surface and we did something stupid with that kiss but it wasn't the start of anything. It was just two people who once had feelings for one another getting caught up in a moment. It was fun, it doesn't need to be ruined with any of that nonsense." Buffy wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, her or Willow. But she didn't want to get those wild thoughts in her head as it were, she didn't need to even put those type of thoughts together in the first place. She tried changing the subject some with telling her friend he had said to tell her hi and grumbling over the fact she was going to have to replay history come tomorrow with Cordelia. She knew the brunette would want all the details after all this crazy mess.

Buffy had yawned about seven times during their phone call before they finally decided to bid one another goodnight. She was tired, though unsure if her body was going to let her actually fall asleep given how wired it still was.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy groaned as her eyes flirted with opening. She groaned again as another set of loud knocking came through. She had been hoping that was just part of her dream and she could just fall back into dreamland. It came again so she pulled herself up, glancing at her alarm. Buffy yawned and rubbed her still-sleepy eyes as she made her way through her apartment, dodging boxes and totes as she went that she needed to get around to putting away at some point.

"It's about time, I have been out here for like fifteen minutes," Cordelia said as a way of greeting.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here? We're supposed to be meeting for lunch?"

"Well, we were but I could hardly sleep all last night thanks to you and Angel so I cleared my schedule and came over."

Buffy yawned again. "Oh, that sounds fun," Buffy told her friend and they exchanged goofy faces with one another before she stepped out of the way to let Cordelia in. "Excuse the mess," she said, closing the door.

Cordelia waved that off, heading toward the kitchen and making herself at home. "Moving is a pain in the ass," Cordelia said. "When Jess and I bought the house I thought it would never get squared away. It drove me crazy but it took so much time and so much motivation that most of the time I just didn't even have."

"I can relate so well to that," Buffy told her, pointing to where she had some coffee mugs as the brunette started making a pot. "Excuse me for just a few, I'm going to go try to wake up a bit," Buffy told her friend. She headed to the bathroom to attempt at making herself look a bit more presentable, brushing her hair and teeth, then went to the bedroom to put on some actual clothes. She grabbed her cell phone off of the charger and started checking messages as she went to re-join her guest.

Buffy rolled her eyes, handing her phone to Cordy after a few minutes. "You might enjoy those." Cordelia's face brightened as she started scrolling through the photos that Willow had obviously sent through the night. There were about a dozen old photos of Buffy and Angel together there. "See, it was forever ago."

Cordelia skipped back to one of the pictures and stared at it for a long time. "You two are adorable together."

Buffy took a seat at the table across from Cordelia, bringing some muffins she had gotten yesterday morning to the table. "We were," she agreed. "We were very happy when we were together, it was all very cute."

Cordelia put one of the blueberry muffins over to her plate then smiled as big as she could. "Okay, now spill. I want to know everything. From the beginning."

Buffy sighed but chuckled. She had hoped for some morning prep time to get into this subject but that was not going to happen today. Buffy took a sip of her hot beverage and began her journey down memory lane. Buffy told Cordelia of how she and Angel had met, that she was in middle school when he and his mom had moved to Sunnydale, he was a few years older which neither of parents liked. Both her mom and dad and Angel's mom had fought against them becoming more than friends and had gone out of their way to keep them apart in the beginning but eventually came around. Buffy shared several of her favorite memories of those days.

Buffy smiled as she spoke of the night Angel had proposed. She laughed as she re-told how her mother almost fainted once they broke the news. Buffy went on to their wedding, how they had started renting a small duplex in town...

Buffy sighed as the shift in their relationship came up. Buffy told Cordelia about how her parents decided to divorce and not long after that her mother had started to get sick. Angel was offered an incredible opportunity for an internship he'd been waiting a year to get a response from during all this. She admitted a big part of her had wanted to ask him to stay, but at the end of the day that just wasn't what she felt was right. She didn't want to keep him from following his dreams. So, they had tried to make it work. He left the state, he stayed in hotels at a discount at first before he made friends at the office and began bunking with them. It had hit them hard in the early days, Buffy had gotten a part time job on top of school and trying to just take care of her mom and Dawn and she eventually decided it was best to give up their place and move back home to try and save money and sanity. Angel hadn't minded, it made sense with the shift in their situation even if it wasn't ideal.

Angel was gone for weeks and sometimes even months at a time and it took a huge toll. Buffy started to doubt if this was fair to either of them, especially to him. She felt Angel deserved more, he was young and out in the real world for the first time, she felt like a weight dragging him back to Sunnydale time after time. His mother had moved closer to her sister so there wasn't much else there. She felt he should have a real relationship, get to explore the world. She knew he was often just tired and drained, especially the more he was out there. They went from making sure they called at least every night to that falling away. She was drained her own self dealing with school and the house and everything else. When her mother had passed away she was suddenly in charge of Dawn and all on her own. Hank had basically dropped off the face of the Earth as soon as those divorce papers were signed so he was no help. It was all too much for her.

She and Angel were shells of themselves it felt like the night they decided to end their marriage. She'd wanted to wait until they were refreshed but it just seemed to spill out of her face as soon as he walked in the door. She had stayed up hoping upon seeing him all of those terrible feelings and thoughts would just fade away but she just felt herself starting to cry hysterically as soon as she saw him.

Angel had remained silent as word vomit spilled out of her. He held her close, just letting her get it all out. He had tried to promise her it would be okay, he offered to quit. His internship had led to a position which had led to the longer times away and she knew he loved it but he offered to give it up and come home and make it work between them. He offered to figure out a way to move all of them up there as another option. He tried to think up of a million things off the top of his head but the reality was none of them seemed like a good idea, others just not possible. There were so many factors standing in the way of her and Dawn moving, she didn't want him giving up his career, she was feeling so down on her own self anymore and didn't see how could ever be enough for him.

Buffy made it clear to Cordelia that in no way were those feelings due to Angel given they too were friends. She didn't want her to paint him in any negative light. Buffy told Cordelia that her feelings were really just made up in her own head because of her own insecurities and not due to anything Angel had said or done.

Buffy explained how Angel had taken a short leave from his job to try and fix things, to figure them out, but in the end they both decided it might be best to separate at the very least. That was their first step, and after a few months passed, they agreed to file for divorce. It was simple enough, Buffy filed, they settled everything between them quick enough around his schedule and that was that. The judge granted the divorce, they went out to eat together after they left the courthouse, and left each other with smiles despite the tears in their eyes. "And that it been the last time I had seen him... until last night," Buffy said.

Cordelia looked a little misty-eyed when Buffy looked over at her. She cleared her throat. "So, what I am gathering from this tragic story here... is that I was right."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Right about what exactly?" she dared to ask.

"You and Angel. The more I got to know him the more that I kept thinking of you and how much I wanted to get the two of you together."

"Cordelia, we were together. It did not work out for us."

Cordelia shook a finger in the air. "Oh, no. You two sounded like you were just fine when you were together, you ran into issues when you were apart."

"We were still married, Cordelia. And if we were meant to have then I think we would have made it work somehow."

"Or... maybe you took the easy way out? Or... maybe you needed the break, maybe you needed to go your opposite ways for awhile and somehow find some way back to one another? How romantic would that be? Come on!"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "It is a fun thought to entertain, Cordelia. But..."

"But what? I mean, really? You all didn't fall out of love, you just had bad timing. You were living in different states and now here you are back in the same town. You cannot deny that there isn't still something there, you two were magnetic to watch last night at dinner."

"There is no easy way to get you to just let this go is there?" Buffy groaned.

"No, not really," Cordelia said, her eyes twinkling.

Buffy groaned again. Later, she had to fill Cordelia in on how the end of her night had gone and she'd been dreading that the entire time. Cordelia's eyes almost popped out of her head as Buffy confessed that Angel had kissed her last night and mentioned a hint of wanting to see her again. "He was just being polite," Buffy rushed out afterward. "It was a breathe of fresh air to see each other, it was, but I really don't think he wants to be hanging out with his ex-wife."

Cordy wasn't paying any more attention to words coming out of her mouth though.

OoOoO

The weekend came and went before Angel saw Jesse again. He'd been busy all morning but after lunch he spotted him heading his way from the hallway. Jesse stopped in the door frame, looking uncomfortable. "Heyyy," he greeted.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Hey yourself. What's going on?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment. "Cordelia is, well, she's trying to make me part of her scheming process. I'd like to apologize for that first hand."

Angel chuckled, sitting back in his chair. "Oh, no," he replied. "Wasn't I just part of the last master plan of hers?"

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "She hasn't quite let that go..." he trailed off.

"About what? Me and Buffy?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah..."

Angel didn't know what to think about that. "She does understand the part about us having been together before, right?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, she apparently had a talk with Buffy about everything that happened. It seems that conversation didn't exactly push her off this whole idea of putting you two together. She's still pretty convinced she's going to make you a couple even with... you know... your history. I felt I should give you fair warning. You know how she can get."

Angel shook his head. "Don't you all have some other poor friends to be involving yourselves in the lives of?" he joked. "I don't know how I got this spotlight on me in the first place." Which was true... He had gotten to know Jesse through work and one night decided to go out drinking together. From there they'd hung out outside of work a few times which led to meeting Cordelia and somehow Cordelia had started telling him she was going to set him up one day with her best friend. Angel honestly thought she was joking at first but no, she was determined. He put it off so many times, not that she really brought it up that often, more just at random she'd mention it to him. Last night was his other plans had fallen through last minute so he'd just agreed on a whim to go.

Since last night, Angel had wondered why in the world got the idea of him being paired up with Buffy. He wasn't about to ask her that of course, that wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. He doubted he would have ever heard the end of that if he even attempted. But it was there... he thought back last night to every conversation Cordelia had started with him about this friend of hers and why and how she'd thought they'd be good together- at least as much as she'd let on at that time. It was all bizarre to him.

Worse, Angel was almost excited about the prospect of seeing her again. "I appreciate the heads up," he told Jesse.

"Sorry," Jesse said with a laugh.

"It's fine," Angel assured him. "There are worst people she could think I should be out there dating."

A moment later, another of their co-workers came to ask Jesse if he could come help them for a few minutes. "Sure, be there as soon as I get a fresh cup," he told Warren. "For what it's worth, it was nice at least having dinner with the two of you. Even if you two don't... whatever... in the end... maybe we could all at least do something like that in the future."

Angel gave a nod. "That could be nice, Jess. Thanks."

"I'll see you later, better see what those three broke now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cordelia," Angel greeted the beautiful brunette standing in the doorway of his office.

"Angel," she said with a smile back to him. "I was just heading to bring Jesse some lunch and I wanted to pop my head in and make sure you were still coming tonight for his little birthday celebration?"

"I will be there," he confirmed. "Picked up his gift on my way in this morning."

Cordelia paused for a moment. "You do know she will be there." She didn't pose that as a question.

"I might have heard that," he replied. It had been a few weeks since his unexpected blind date with Buffy had happened. He would have figured she'd been there even if Jesse hadn't already mentioned it to him. Buffy had known these two for several years so she was bound to be at any of their big events or celebrations. He, on the other hand, had only been transferred here about six months ago and gotten to know them in that time. He figured sooner or later their paths would cross again.

Cordelia confirmed what time to be at the bar then said, "We're going to at least try not to stay out too terribly late. We have a wedding tomorrow afternoon to go to."

"Well, I hope you have a nice time."

"Do you know who's wedding it is?"

Angel gave a short shake of his head. "I really can't say that I do."

"Hmm. Two friends of ours, Winifred Burkle and Charles Gunn. I work with Fred... and I happened to have been the one to introduce the two of them."

Angel had to smile at that. "You're good," he told her, dropping his head a little. He folded his arms over the back of his chair. "You know how to pick those moments, don't you, Cord?" he asked. She had mentioned Buffy one other time but had otherwise stayed mum on the whole thing. He knew it would coming though.

She gave him a sly smile. "I'm just sayin'... I have a sense about these things."

"And I am sure you do, Cordelia. I think you just missed the mark on that pairing."

Cordelia shook her head. "I didn't," she replied quickly. "See you tonight!" And with that, she was out of sight.

OoOoO

Buffy cursed after trying on the eighth outfit. She sat down and dialed Willow, hoping to hell her best friend back home would answer a video call.

"Hey, Buffy!" Willow's bright face answered right before Buffy was ready to give up. "Wow, you look great!"

Buffy made a face and sighed. "Will. Talk some sense into me. Please."

"What's going on, my friend?"

"I've tried on eight different outfits... I don't like any of them. And do you know why?"

Willow's lips pursed together. "Because Angel is going to be there?"

"Because Angel is going to be there," she repeated. "Why am I worried about what I look like just because I know he's going to be there? What is wrong with me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that or..."

Buffy made another face. "Help," she begged.

Willow tried to hide her smile. "Okay, let's see what you got," the bubbly redhead offered and Buffy started going through her closet via the video chat. Buffy started to question her sanity about calling Will for backup as she got question after question and Willow's eyes widening as she got excited over the idea of Buffy seeing Angel again.

"I should have called Anya," Buffy grumbled. "She would have yelled sense into me, not encouraged this nonsense," she said. "She'd be saying helpful things like 'Buffy, he's not even going to care, he will probably be bringing a date,' or something to talk sense into this head of mine."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Angel isn't going to be bringing a date, he's going to be entirely focused on you." Willow squealed after a moment. "Oh, I bet he makes up an excuse to bring you home again. I bet he kisses you again."

Buffy groaned. "This is so stupid! I am a grown ass woman for crying out loud."

"Love makes you do the whacky."

Buffy pointed a finger at the screen. "There is no 'love', Willow. Stupidty. That's what is here." Buffy stepped to the side to try on a different dress, wondering where the hell all of these feelings had even come from. She had been just fine until she'd got off work and stepped into the apartment... then it was as if it finally hit here that she was going to have to see him again and it stirred everything right back up.

OoOoO

Buffy stepped out of the cab, thankful it had stopped sprinkling. She shut the yellow door, stepped up onto the sidewalk and smoothed out her dress before walking the short distance over to the front door of the tavern. She smiled and greeted several familiar faces as she made her way over to the birthday boy and gave him a hug. Cordelia took the gift bag from her hands and disappeared to go put it with the rest of the gifts while they caught up for a few minutes.

Cordelia all but took her over when she returned, bringing her over to the bar to order a drink. Buffy turned to face the room once the small glass was in her hand. "Someone's been looking for you all night," Cordelia whispered in her ear. "His eyes seemed to have been glued to the door ever since he got here."

"Cordelia, do you remember that conversation we just had a couple of hours ago back at the office?" Buffy asked, refusing to let her eyes find Angel until her stomach settled down.

Cordelia thought for a moment. "Nope, but I probably wasn't listening."

Buffy had to laugh. "I believe that! This evening is about Jess, you know, the love of your life... let's not get all side tracked."

Cordelia looked like she was about to say something but surprisingly nothing came out. It took Buffy a moment to follow her line of sight and she felt her heart beat pick up as she saw Angel coming her way. She hurried to finish the alcohol in her glass before he arrived. "Hello again."

"Hi," he replied simply. She watched him as he looked her over and wished she'd taken her jacket off already.

Cordelia looked at each of them and tried not to smile. "I'm gonna go check on my old man... I'll be back in a little bit," she told them. She signaled to the bartender behind them and headed off again.

Angel climbed up on a stool beside her and Buffy took a deep breath. He somehow looked better today and she wanted to hate him for that. Slipping her jacket off, she laid it across another one of the seats beside the bar and leaned back against the one behind her.

"Hi," he repeated, looking over at her. He had that bright smile plastered on his face that she couldn't help but match the longer he stared.

"Hi," she said with a giggle.

"What'cha drinking?" he asked then ordered her another after she answered. Cordelia stopped by just long enough to grab some beer bottles and wink at them. "You know, I don't know why... but the more I get to know that woman the more you'd think I'd be annoyed to hell and back with her... but the opposite happens and I manage to like her more somehow."

Buffy clinked her glass to his. "That would describe my entire friendship with her," she told him.

OoOoO

Not long after Jesse had finished opening his presents Buffy had been dragged away by a group of friends. Angel's eyes had hardly left her the entire time though, watching as she had hit up the dance floor, laughed with them, and now as she played pool with a few of them. He liked watching her interact, she had never exactly been shy but you could tell she'd grown more comfortable in her skin.

He watched as two girls tried to get her to go back out dancing with them but she declined, letting out a deep breath as she walked over to grab a bottle of water. She checked her watch then went over to talk to Cordelia, Jesse and Gunn- who Cordelia had introduced him to earlier. It took him a moment to pick up on the fact she was bidding everyone goodnight and planning on making her exit. The party was slowly dying out, people heading out little by little. Angel wondered if she'd come seek him out.

He didn't have to wait long though for an answer. She made a half-circle around the room and smiled as she started walking towards him. She had her bag and her jacket back with her. "You heading out?" he asked her.

"Yeah, about to. I have a bit of a busy weekend ahead of me."

Angel cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter after a moment. "Can I make a confession?"

Buffy's face lit up. "Oh, absolutely," she answered, amused.

He did a quick mental battle with himself on whether or not he was going to say what he wanted to. "I was looking forward to seeing you tonight," he finally spoke again.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She bit her bottom lip. "I was fine until I was at home getting ready. It made me nervous and put some weird pressure in my head to wear the perfect thing tonight because I knew you would be here. I about had a meltdown, it was kind of ridiculous," she told him, blushing a little.

There had never been nor would there ever be a time in which he did not enjoy the sight of Buffy in a short dress and high boots, he was certain of that. The fact that she had chose it with him in mind made his blood burn a little warmer. "You look amazing," he told her, which made her smile again. "You need a ride home?" he asked her, cutting through her trying to thank him for the compliment.

Her mouth opened, then closed and she swallowed. "I-I do believe you have had more to drink than I have. We both might be in need of a taxi to take us home."

He scratched his chin. "You may be right on that," he told her. "Want to split a cab?" came spilling from his lips.

Buffy thought that over it seemed while she put her leather jacket on. "I guess we could do that."

OoOoO

"I got it," Angel said, paying the driver. Buffy gave him an unhappy look before climbing out of the right hand side of the yellow car. "I will be right back," he said as he scooted over his own self and climbed out behind her.

"You do not have to walk me to the door," Buffy told him with a laugh.

"And yet I am going to whether you like it or not so you might as well get on board." Nothing else was said as the pair walked to her door but she had taken his hand when he offered it, their fingers lacing together as they walked.

They reached her door and their hands disconnected, Buffy reaching into her purse to grab her keys. She zipped it back up then looked over at him. "Thank you for making sure I got home all safe and sound, Angel."

He reached back out to her, taking her small hand into his. The cool metal of her keys pressed against the flesh of his palm as she held on to them. He didn't know what to say but he knew he didn't want to leave her side just yet.

Buffy swallowed as he stepped closer to her, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. "I think the cab left," she whispered.

Angel had heard the unmistakable noise from the vehicle they had been in just a second after she had. "I did tell him I would be back..."

"Perhaps he didn't believe you," she whispered.

"Maybe not," he said, close to a whisper his own self. He took another step toward Buffy. She had taken a half step back but there wasn't anywhere she could really go, her back meeting the hard wood of her door. Buffy's eyes finally trailed up his torso, throat and his face until their eyes met. She whispered his name and Angel felt done for.

This time, Angel didn't fight the same urge he had as last time when it hit. Angel let go of her hand and let his hands slide around her slim frame, sliding down until he reached the end of the thin material her dress was made of. His hands slipped underneath and grabbed the soft flesh of her bottom, lifting her up and angling her toward him. Buffy's legs wrapped around his waist as her back re-met the door. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers toying with his hair as their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy's fingernails dug into the back of Angel's neck as he suckled on the side of her neck. The set of keys to her apartment were still in the opposite hand, she was squeezing them so hard they were starting to hurt. Her head fell back and hit the door as she felt the evidence of his need against her. Her hips moved all on their own, pushing closer to him. The feeling of him against her core made her moan out into the night air.

Buffy tried to reach around and get her keys into the lock but it wasn't working out very well for her in such position. Angel finally took them from her hand and she let out a huge sigh as she heard the click just moments later. She felt the relief first then had a moment of fear hit her as it looked like this was really going to happen. "It's a mess in there," she told him as he pushed the door open. She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him that, she was sure what her apartment looked like was the last thing on his mind.

He opened the door, carrying her inside. "I do not care," he told her, his voice husky as she reached out for the dimmer lights. Again, she was pinned between his large body and the door after he shut the large door behind them and he locked the deadbolt. Buffy's keys dropped to the floor with a loud clank, then his jacket found its way to the tiled floor of the small foyer as well. Angel held on to her as he slipped out of his shoes, kicking them against the door once he was free. Buffy felt herself shiver as he resumed kissing her.

Buffy rubbed her hands across his chest before going to work on the buttons of his shirt. "Bed?" he muttered between kisses. Buffy felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she directed him through her apartment and into her bedroom. Angel sat her down at the foot of her bed and she watched as he finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and let it fall off to the side. He undid his belt and she swallowed hard.

She was on her feet before she even realized, her hands returning to his chest which was now bare and warm. Angel bent down to kiss her softly, then he helped her back out of her jacket. He tossed the leather garment across the room into a chair in the corner then grabbed her back up, pulling her body closer to his. She had always felt so tiny any time she was near him but right now it was at ten-fold for her.

After quick work from his fingers, Buffy's dress became pooled down at her feet. His head cocked a little to the side and those same fingers that had undone her zipper pressed lightly against skin, finding a few small tattoos she'd gained since the last time he had seen this much of her. She was about to make some comment about them when went down to his knees and kissed each of the small markings, his fingers tracing their designs, stealing the breath right back out of her. Angel's large hands trailed up her knee-high boots, over her exposed flesh, reaching for the top of her lacy black underwear. The room seemed to almost spin as he lowered them off of her body.

Angel nudged her back toward the bed. The top half of her body laid against the comforter, her legs hooking over his broad shoulders and his head found its place between them. Buffy's hands dug into her bedding, her body arching at even the first touch of his mouth to her sex. "Jesus," she breathed out heavily.

"Close enough," he muttered and she could feel that smirk against her skin.

OoOoO

Buffy yelped as strong arms flipped her over, bringing her out of her haze. Her knees almost gave out as she tried to adjust to standing. There was a jingle behind her as Angel finished undressing and his pants fell to the floor. Buffy thought she was going to explode as she felt the tip of his manhood at her entrance just a moment later. "Please," she begged in a broken whisper. And then all she could do is grunt and moan as he inched his way into, her body shook uncontrollably.

Buffy dared a look at the large full-length mirror alongside her wall. She about came from the image she saw looking back at her alone. Angel was in all his naked glory while she was bent over in front of him still in her bra and those boots. Angel's hands were on her hips, trying their best to keep her in place as he moved in and out of her. He had a hungry look on his face.

As Angel picked up his thrusting pace, Buffy could no longer watch. Her forehead fell down and she looked at her fingers that were desperately digging into her comforter. She could no longer feel her knees, Angel was holding her up for the most part now. "A-Ang-el," she moaned out, feeling the end near.

He made quick work to move one of her hands for her, then placed it back on her naked hip. He squeezed harder every time he pushed his way back into her body. Buffy's fingers teased her clit and it wasn't long before she was screaming so loud she knew all of her neighbors had to know exactly what was happening within her walls.

OoOoO

Buffy had just started to breathe normally again when Angel rolled on top of her. She wasn't sure when or how she had actually gotten on the bed... everything was a blurry fuzz of the sound of blood, heartbeats and her body just humming from pleasure. "Hi," she greeted. Her chest was still making a show of itself as it rose up and down.

He seemed locked into watching the rise and fall. Buffy bit her lip and then ran a finger along the top of the lacy cups. She popped a nipped out of one side when she ran the finger back along the top the other way. Angel wasted no time in getting his lips locked around the happy bud. Buffy felt a familiar tingling starting to return to her nether regions as he teased her.

Together, they worked to get her bra off and it too was tossed to the carpet near her large bed. "Do you want the boots off as well?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck no," he told her and she bit her lip again. Angel teased her other nipple that was now exposed to the open air while her hands made their way to his throbbing shaft. Buffy had wanted to touch him, to tease him but another part of her body was craving him much more. Buffy guided him back to her thick lower lips, sucking her breath in as she felt the tip of his head cradle between them.

Angel did not slowly inch his way into her this time, he was seated completely with one fast thrust that made her legs shake. Her body lifted upward and she bit into his shoulder making him growl. Buffy gave her legs a moment to calm down as he continued to pound into her then wrapped them around his waist. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted as their bodies met.

Buffy's feet fell off his body, she bent her legs at the knees and let her feet be flat against the top of her bed, using the extra leverage to push back against him in rhythm. Angel growled at her again, her pinned her hands down with one of his own and she watched with hooded eyes as the free hand pinched a nipple then began rolling it between his index finger and thumb. Her body arched and she fell out time as she began moving her hips frantically seeking release.

Angel chuckled before flipping them over so that she was on top of him. Buffy's hands planted firmly on his chest as she rode him up and down. Angel grabbed the back of her head, his fingers tangling up in her messy blonde locks, pulling her to him. He kissed her roughly, his tongue making its way to her mouth. Her body began to spam, she broke the kiss to gasp for air, her hands flying up to the wall in front of her to try and brace herself as the orgasm hit.

OoOoO

The room was silent other than the heavy sounds of their breathing. One of Buffy's hands fell across her chest to lay over her racing heart. "Well..." she panted out, "That... was..."

"Yes it was," he finished. She glanced over at him, his eyes were closed. "Wanna do it again?"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. "You sure you're up for that... you know... in your old age and all?" she teased.

"Give me a minute," he told her. "I think I can manage."

Buffy rolled over to her stomach, just looking at him for a moment. She felt like she needed a few minutes for her own body to calm down as well. Her fingers lightly touched the scruff of his light beard before she forced herself out of the bed. He groaned, reaching for her. "I will return," she promised. Buffy freshened up quickly in the bathroom then went to go grab a quick drink from the kitchen.

"I missed you," Angel whispered in her ear, surprising her. His arms wrapped around her from behind.

Buffy ignored the question in her head of if he meant just now or... She held up the small glass in her hand. "Thirsty," she told him.

"Mmm," he replied. He reached for it out of her hands, taking a sip. She turned around to face him, briefly wondering how in the hell her ex-husband had wound up naked in her kitchen, in her apartment, in her life again. Angel didn't give her much time to give way to any of those deeper thoughts, and for that she was thankful. He placed the clear glass on the counter top and a moment later she was lifted and placed a foot away from it.

"Counter tops are for glasses, not asses," she joked with him.

"I think you can be the exception," he told her.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." Buffy smiled as his lips returned to hers. "There was a ruling amongst the gods and everything."

"Wow," she breathed out. "You'd think they'd have better things to discuss at the annual meetings."

Angel chuckled. He kissed her and after a few minutes of making out in her kitchen, she knew all jokes were currently pushed aside. Buffy cupped the sides of her handsome face as his hands explored her body. Hands slid down her neck, her back, around her waist, danced over her stomach, squeezed her breasts. He felt so familiar that it nearly hurt.

Buffy parted her legs more, allowing him closer. She scooted more toward the edge lip of the counter. Angel's hands were on her thighs, rubbing small circles against her flesh. She held her breath as long fingers danced their way from the tops of her thighs to where she needed them most. One then two digits touched her silky heat, he remained at a slow and steady pace despite her trying to encourage him to switch things up down there. "Angel," she finally whined.

"Hmm?"

"Stop that." Angel's fingers stilled inside of her. She made a frustrated noise at him. "Stop teasing me before you get hurt."

Angel removed his fingers from her but quickly filled that empty void. Buffy gasped, happily accepting the change. Buffy's eyes lowered to where their bodies met, watching as they moved together. She let out a slow breath. When her eyes lifted to meet his, Buffy found him looking dark and intense. She was afraid to even ask what was on his mind right now.

One hand went to Angel, the other did its best to brace against the counter as he pulled her even closer to the edge and she worried there for a second she was going to wind up falling off. Angel held on to her, though as their bodies rocked against one another until they had nothing else to give. Angel said her name like he was swearing under his breath as he came inside of her once more.

Buffy's arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him near. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

OoOoO

Buffy changed into a loose tank top and a new pair of underwear after cleaning herself back up. When she came back to the bedroom she found Angel standing in the middle of the room in his boxers, his pants in one hand. "Stay," she said in a rush before she even knew what was happening.

He turned to look at her. "You sure?" he questioned.

Buffy nodded sleepily.

His hand released the hold on the black pants and they fell back to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy cursed under her breath, pacing up and down her hallway once before hitting the redial button. "Come on, Will," Buffy whispered. The phone rang and rang until Willow's voicemail message kicked in. "Oh, for the love..." Buffy muttered. She paced the hallway again stopping in front of her bedroom after ending the call. She dared a peek inside and felt her heart skip a beat again. 'Yep. He's really in there,' she thought to herself as she looked at Angel's sleeping form.

Buffy shook her head, stepping back into the hall. She tried Willow again.

Buffy had just hung up when her phone vibrated in her hand. She happily looked at the screen finding Tara's name instead. "Hey," Buffy whispered.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, it's me," she tiptoed at a rushed pace to get to the other side of her apartment.

"I saw that you had tried calling Willow's phone a few times," Tara started, a little shyly. "She's next door and forgot her phone... but I could go get her or bring it to her... I just wanted to make sure you were alright first. I-is everything okay?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "Yes. Maybe. I mean... there's no emergency or anything like that... just... I am having a bit of a crisis," she rambled on.

"Oh," Tara said softly. "I-I'm sorry?"

A small silence fell between the two women then Buffy blurted, "I slept with Angel." Buffy covered her mouth on instinct, still unsure of how in the hell that happened. She took a deep breath then the word vomit continued. "Last night, I slept with Angel. Multiple times actually... then, I asked him to stay and he did... and he's still in there. In my bed. And... I had sex with him... I... I... Oh..."

"Oh," Tara echoed. Buffy winced, knowing she had to have made her very uncomfortable. She and Tara had a lovely relationship but it was very different from her and Willow's friendship. Tara was very shy and reserved and they'd never gotten all too personal with one another. "W-well... sometimes we get c-caught up in the moment of things," Tara offered gently, "I don't think it would be too outside of the box to imagine emotions run-running high given everything."

"There was definitely a lot of that going on last night," Buffy told her.

"A-and now it's morning?"

"Yes... And there's clearer heads and and less alcohol. Not that there was that much last night but I am sure it helped last night's events all the same." Buffy sat down in the closest arm chair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tara. I'm just going on and on to you. I needed to tell someone before I had a panic attack or something over here."

"That's okay, Buffy," Tara assured her. "I-I understand." She was quiet for a moment. "How do you feel about everything now?"

Buffy had sighed, contemplating that and Tara started to apologized for overstepping but Buffy quickly told her it wasn't that and that she wasn't at all. She just was unsure of how to answer and did her best to explain that.

OoOoO

Buffy was sure she'd felt him before she heard him. She'd jumped into the shower but left the door partially opened. Angel knocked before coming in and she called out that it was fine for him to enter from behind the curtain. She held her breath as she heard the bathroom door squeak slightly as he pushed it open.

"I stole a Pepsi from your fridge," he told her.

Buffy told him that was fine and smiled when she heard the can being opened, knowing he'd waited to make sure she was okay with it first. Her eyes stayed locked toward the open area from behind the shower curtain as she reached for her shampoo bottle. She felt way too tuned into what he was doing on the other side since she was staring so hard.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?" He said her name again. "Yes, Angel?" A third time and she finally dared to pulled the corner back enough to stick her head out. She felt herself blush at the sight of him. He was still only in his black boxers, leaning up against the counter of the sink, one foot crossed over the other down at his ankles. He took a long sip then sat the can down near the sink. "Angel, I know last night-"

"Can I join?" he cut her off.

Buffy felt her heart racing even more. "In here?" she asked and he nodded back. "I-if you want."

OoOoO

Angel took another quick drink before stepping into Buffy's large bathtub. He pulled the heavy curtain in the back and joined the small, wet blonde. Buffy stood under the hot spray, steam all around them. Her arms were slightly covering her stomach and chest, bent at the elbow, her hands looking nervous around her neck and chin.

Angel closed the distance between them some, taking a few steps closer to her. Her eyes watched him closely as he moved and he wished he could hear her thoughts right about now. He reached out to her, rubbing his hands up from her shoulders to her wet hair and massaged her head gently. Buffy seemed to relax after a few moments and let him help her rinse the bubbles from her long locks.

Buffy's eyes closed, her head leaning back slightly into his hand as the water cascaded down. He couldn't help but use that opportunity to lean down and kiss her, feeling the spray washing over his own head as he did. "You are so fucking beautiful," he told her afterward.

Buffy's eyes locked in with his. "How is it you make me feel like I'm sixteen all over again anytime I'm around you?"

"Magic!" he told her with a big smile and she rolled her eyes at him. She turned to continue washing off, her back now to him. He enjoyed the view for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her, kissing down her neckline and along the top of her shoulder.

Buffy shivered. "I have somewhere to be here in a bit," she warned him.

"Mmm. Hot lunch date?" he joked.

"No. I have a wedding to attend... which this shower was part of me getting ready for that."

"Mmm," he said again. He ran a finger down her spine, down the small of her back, following the line between her perky round globes which made her yelp and swat his hand away from her bottom. "I want you," he told her, bringing her back flush against him.

Her head tilted back so she could look at him. "I am pretty sure you had a whole lot of me last night."

"That I did," he told her, his voice low. "And then I woke up and all I could think about was how much I want to taste you again," he continued, feeling her shiver again at his words. "And touch you. And remember what it is like to be inside you." Angel knew there would a time very soon in which they would have to talk about what in the hell had happened and there would be a lot of feelings and hard thoughts to come about but right now this was truly all he wanted, so bad it physically hurt.

Buffy turned back around to face him, her hands slowly making their way over his stomach, chest, up and around his neck. She pulled him back down to her. Angel kissed her roughly, loving the sounds it made come from her. After a few minutes of a heavy make-out session he felt her little hands pushing against him, pushing him downward. He chuckled, taking her hint. Her hands squeezed the tops of his shoulders as his mouth found the perfectly trimmed mound of her sex again. He kissed her once, then twice, then let his tongue slip along the slick crease and felt Buffy's hips already buck back against him.

OoOoO

The water was flowing cold Angel eventually came to realize. It felt almost nice given his whole body felt like it was on fire. Buffy's thighs squeezed him as her body continued to twitch at random. Finally, he pulled himself away from her with one last long flick of his tongue to her pulsating pearl. Buffy moaned at the loss of him as he went to turn the water off.

Angel quickly carried her out of the shower, lowering her down onto him which made them both moan. Angel help guide her up and down his cock as he made the journey back to her bedroom. Buffy whined as contact was broke between them as he placed her on the bed. It was quickly remedied though as he joined her, lowering his body over hers and quickly finding his pace once more.

"Fuck," Buffy grunted at him. "Harder," she begged. Angel happily followed her directions, slamming into her. He pulled back slowly then re-entered making her curse again. He placed one hand under the small of her back, lifting her just so and began to pump back and forth at a more rushed pace. Buffy closed her eyes, clinging on to him. "Don't stop, don't stop," she told him in a rush, her fingernails surely drawing blood as they scratch along his back.

Angel felt her body arch and she screamed just moments before he began to see stars his own self.

OoOoO

Buffy said a muttered curse as she tried getting her hair to work with her. She yelped one out a moment later when Angel scared her, standing suddenly in the doorway of the bathroom. "You need to learn to make noise when you walk," she told him, making eye contact with him in the mirror.

"Then how would I sneak up on you?" he told her. She flipped him off and went back to trying to fix her hair and make up. He watched her for a moment then, "You finish up, I'll be back."

She looked over her shoulder. "You do remember I'm going to be leaving here shortly?"

He nodded, already turning to leave. "I know. I gotta go get my car still. I'll be back to get you."

"What? No..." but he was already walking off. Buffy made a face at her reflection.

OoOoO

"I was technically invited last night," Angel said.

Buffy looked at him and shook her head. She dialed Fred's number. "Don't tell Cordelia," was the first thing out of her mouth then she asked if it was okay if she brought a plus one to the wedding last minute. She also mentioned the fact Gunn had told Angel last night at the bar he was welcome to come as well. The two girls talked for a few more minutes and Buffy told her how excited she was for today and that they were close before hanging up.

Angel looked over at her after silence had lingered after she ended the call. "What?" he asked.

"You don't even like weddings," she said. "I'm still surprised you even came to ours."

He chuckled at that. "I don't like any big and fancy event," he corrected. "Wedding or otherwise."

"Okay, so... why are you wanting to go so badly to this one? I am sure Gunn was mostly being polite and not trying to make you feel obligated to go."

"Oh, I know. He did just meet me last night so it's all good on that end. But you're going to be there," he told her. "And I'm not quite ready to go home yet."

OoOoO

"Hey, Buffy!" Jesse happily greeted her, wrapping her up in a warm hug. He smiled standing up to let her take her seat in the pew. He looked over then did a double take. "Angel?" He looked between the two of them.

"Hey, Jess. How are ya?" Angel greeted, following behind Buffy.

Jesse looked at the two of them again a few more times. "D-did you two come here together?" he asked. He sat back down after they had gotten situated.

Angel cleared his throat. "I-I drove her here, yes."

Jesse blinked a few times then he slowly looked away. His face showed he was trying to put those pieces together as he looked elsewhere around the large church. "Did Cordelia do this?" he asked after a few moments.

"Nope."

"You two just up and decided to come here together today?"

Angel tried not to smile. "Yep," he quickly answered. Jesse didn't say another word about it but you could tell he wanted to. Cordelia was a member of the wedding party but she hadn't seemed to noticed his presence until she was up at the front of the room. Her brown eyes spotted him, looking from him to Buffy in a double take similar to Jesse's, then they stared at him until they widened. He knew without a doubt that she knew something had happened between Buffy and him.

He cleared his throat, looking away from her. And he was thankful when everyone was asked to rise for the bride.

OoOoO

 **Since I hadn't yet, I just wanted to briefly state thank you to any new readers but an even bigger thank you to those who've read my stories in the past. I fell off the grid there for awhile so I was kind of just dipping my toe back in to see if anyone else might be interested in anything I had to write as of late. This has been so much fun again, I missed writing for Buffy and Angel... I'm so glad I have a working laptop again as I just couldn't get in the groove on my phone. It was not the same and just did not go well for me. I do have two young kiddos now but I've made it a goal in my mind to try to be less just stressed out with life and make even a little bit of time every day to enjoy some hobbies... so here's to writing and brainstorming!**


	7. Chapter 7

Angel wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but near the end of the ceremony the air seemed to shift around Buffy. He'd tried to whisper over to her to see what was on her mind but she just shook her head and squeezed his hand for a moment. He tried twice then let it drop for now. He himself ignored any questioning looks coming from Cordelia up at the front of the church.

Buffy hadn't been wrong, he didn't exactly like weddings. He thought they were lovely and beautiful, sure, but he always felt out of place among so many people looking all formal and proper. Somewhere along the way he started zoning out a little, thinking back to his and Buffy's small wedding many moons ago. He smiled, replaying it over in his head but soon a deep sadness washed over him. He wondered if Buffy was going through the same beside him.

Angel looked down at his hand. It had been a long time since he had worn a ring on that finger. His chest tightened as he suddenly missed it. Angel cleared his throat and sat up straighter, pushing those thoughts away and trying to just enjoy the wedding before him.

OoOoO

"I'll be back," Buffy whispered as she tried to hurry past him. Angel's eyes squinted and he called her name but she held up a hand. "I just need a minute," she told him and went in the opposite way than the crowd. Angel watched as she went out of the front doors behind them. His eyes continued to stare at the door until Jesse started talking to him. "I'm gonna wait on her, we'll be down in a few," he told his friend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit. Tell Cordelia to save a dance for me," he said with a wink.

"Oh, I'm sure she will be down there waiting for you," Jesse laughed and waved his fingers behind his head as he walked off. Soon the room was silent and empty. Angel glanced around the large room before taking a seat. His fingers tapped against the cushion below him as he waited.

A few minutes passed before Angel dared to stand and go look for Buffy. He squinted as the bright sun hit his eyes but it didn't take much looking around for him to find her. "I shouldn't have come."

Buffy glanced at him, her jaw seemed to clench for a moment but she waved him off. "It's fine, Angel," she told him. "I just needed a moment... I was just thinking about the past and suddenly very overwhelmed with everything that has been going on. It's catching up to me that you're... here. That you're back anywhere in my life at all."

Angel stepped down a few of the large cement steps and took a seat beside her. "I kind of figured. My head was in the same space in there."

"This isn't the place for it, or the time, but God how I want to scream out 'What the hell are we doing' and that this is all insane."

Angel nodded. "We will have that talk, Buffy. I promise." He could tell she wanted to say something, though. He sat there beside her for a few more moments then, "Get it out," he urged.

Buffy let out a slow, shaky breath. "Fred and Gunn... they are so perfect for each other, they are so in love. They're going to make this work, you couldn't convince me otherwise. But... that is exactly what I felt when we got married, too. I remember being so happy that day and just knowing you and me... we were going to be spending the rest of our lives together. And then all of it wound up going to hell in a hand basket and I wasn't prepared for that. I feel like for the most part I just shut down and we worked so hard to remain civil and wrap it all up in a pretty bow. But it sucked, Angel. It is crappy as hell that we ended."

"I'm not arguing that. Buffy, losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me and probably ever will. Which just made all of this... with Cordelia and Jesse and the date... and last night... it's all a crazy whirlwind and I'm afraid to take the breath, to stop and think about it."

"Cordelia is going to be losing her mind downstairs waiting on us," Buffy finally said, a chuckle in her voice.

"Kind of afraid to that, too."

Buffy laughed and they agreed to put the elephant in the room off to the side for a little bit longer. Angel stood and held a hand out for her, helping her up then they made their way downstairs to where the reception was being held.

OoOoO

"Fancy seeing you here."

Angel turned around, smiling as big as possible. "Cordelia! You look beautiful as always."

"Well, thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

"Mmhmm. And a little birdie told me you and Buffy came here together." Angel's eyes darted over to where said bird was. Jesse made a clenched teeth face at him. "And I can't help but notice you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Angel stayed silent, leading her out on to the floor. He met Buffy's eyes for a brief moment. She gave an encouraging smile. They'd both been making a game of dodging her since making it downstairs. "Anything you want to fill me in on?" Cordelia pressed on.

"Maybe I had nothing clean to wear?"

"Is that what happened?"

He chuckled. "Not exactly."

"Hmm. Imagine that. Sooo..."

"I didn't make it home last night," he finally said. "And I didn't have time to swing by and grab something else to wear before coming here."

"You left with Buffy last night."

"We decided to share a cab, yes."

"And you didn't go home last night?"

"No."

Cordelia thought that over for a moment as they danced. "Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Did you spend the night with Buffy last night?"

Angel cleared his throat. "Yes."

Cordelia stopped and stared at him. "Like, stayed the night stayed the night?" she asked, her voice a little lower.

"Yes."

Cordelia's brown eyes widened and she did a little jump. "Yes!" she cheered. "Oh, I have to go find Buffy." she said in a rush then turned, her eyes scanning for the blonde. "We will talk more about this later but she gets to be first." She turned around for just a moment. "I told you!" she said in a very sing-song type of tone.

"Cordelia, that doesn't mean..."

"Hush!" she yelled out, stepping away from him to go find Buffy.

OoOoO

Angel parked his car in front of Buffy's building. Today had been long. She looked lost in thought and sad most of the way back here. "What's on mind over there, Beautiful?"

Buffy let out a shaky breath. "Being around you makes everything seem so out of control. It's like this huge part of me was woken up and went into autopilot, even with the shock and awe of seeing you again it just felt natural to go back and forth with you again like that. Those excited, flirty feelings rushed back like they had never even left and came with full force. It's like... those years apart happened but at the same time so much feels like we could almost pick up where we left off in a sense. Which.. I mean, that is fun and all... but... it's also holy terrifying. Angel, we ended pretty easily, easier than we should have anyway. And like I said earlier no matter how much I tried to just make it go smoothly and cut things off before they got worse... it was horrible to go through all of that."

Angel let his head fall back against the head rest. "We tried and we failed once so..."

Buffy sniffled beside him. "I don't want to go through that again. There's been so much on the idea of what if we, I don't know, tried this again and that part is almost easy to think about. Being around you, kissing you, sleeping with you, spending time with you... that all comes natural, but when I take that extra moment to think it over I see the end. And I don't want to do that part again. So I don't know what we're doing with one another here."

Angel unclipped his seat belt and cracked his knuckles a few times. "I wish I could go back and do everything differently," he told her.

"Me too," she told him softly.

Angel swallowed. "I shouldn't have left or I should have figured something out to make everything work. When I realized how bad me being away and how hard everything was on you back in Sunnydale I should have gotten my ass in gear and fixed everything right then and there. I wasn't trying to put you on the backburner or act like we weren't important through any of it, I promise. I just... I didn't realize how bad it was at first. I kept thinking if we just get through the weeks away, then when I come home we can work on everything and we would try but then I'd be gone again and more would come up and before I knew it we were drowning and struggling to catch up."

"Angel, there was no right or wrong with us. This wasn't one issue, one choice... it wasn't... it wasn't a one-sided thing ever."

"Buf, I wasn't there when you needed me most. I had one job and that was to be your husband and I failed. I wasn't there and I let everything snowball out of control and by the time I woke up and realized how fucking bad things were it was already too late."

Buffy shook her head. "I spent so much time trying to figure out what exactly went wrong with us and so much time trying to think back to every choice I ever made and how I could have done something different to have changed things. I could have asked you to stay, Angel. I could have figured out some way to be out there, I know we tried several times to figure that out but we could have kept pressing on and on until we figured it out. I could have not gotten jealous and crazy. I could have... I could have understood that many people have husbands or wives who have jobs that keep them away for long periods of times. I could have tried to explain to you long before how crappy everything was turning instead of shutting you out. I could have begged you to fight with me instead of basically just throwing in the towel and giving up. That list just goes on and on, Angel."

Angel let his head fall down to his steering wheel. "I didn't have on and off switch with you. I was in love with you, even when you were telling me all the reasons why we should end. Even when I let guilt just consume me for making you ever feel like that. I was in love with you as I signed those papers. I was in love with you afterward. Even after we were divorced I still wanted to stop drowning in that guilt, step up and fix everything. I would fly out to LA... I would get a rental car but I never used it. I'd come out on our anniversary, on the anniversary of our divorce, anytime I just suddenly had the urge and was able to. I'd fly out, and I would stay in the airport because I was scared to death to actually go to Sunnydale."

"What?" Buffy half whispered.

"I didn't want us over, but I also didn't know how in the hell to come back from where we were. I tried over and over to put it all behind me and just accept things as they were but then I'd panic and be packing a bag. I didn't know what to show up to Sunnydale with. You took the divorce with such ease and I was trying to just hide my own emotions and not make waves, I didn't know if you'd moved on, I didn't know what the hell I could say or do to bring us back to where we needed to be. For three years I'd wind up doing that. Then..." he shook his head at the memory, "I finally started seeing someone and I thought things were going pretty alright. But our anniversary started to approach and I was still far from okay with the fact we were out of one another's lives. It came on so quick one day, it physically hurt. I was out there, without you, then with someone else and none of it felt right and all I wanted to do was apologize and beg you to take me back. Again, I got on a plane but that last time... that last time I forced myself back home."

The wheels in Buffy's head seemed to be turning. "I wasn't there," she whispered. "Oh, God," she said. She fumbled with her own seat belt then got out of the car. Angel shut it off and came around to the other side. "Dawn was graduating, she was going off to collage, I decided to sell the house and started trying to figure out what I was going to do as my next step," she told him in a rush. "I wasn't there."

Angel leaned up against his vehicle. "There was a different name on the mailbox, new family living inside who I briefly met when I went to the door anyhow," he told her. "They'd told me you'd moved. And it nearly knocked the fucking life out of me."

"Angel..."

"But Buf, even then... I could have gone right next to and asked Jenny to help me find you. I could have gone to Willow or Xander or anyone else. And I thought long and hard about that too but it was like a crappy sign to be a means to an end in my mind at the time. It was a slam in the face that I had waited too long again. And I was so glad you got out of that small town and hoped you were finding everything you wanted out there... and I didn't want to mess that up." Buffy's hand came up to cup over her mouth and her eyes closed. "I quit when I got back home. I found a new company, I moved, and I just tried to keep things as one day at a time until I was able to even attempt to move on with my life. It hurts to even think back to any of that, my stomach wants to drop out anytime I think of those days when we fell apart. I don't want to go through that again either, Buffy."

Buffy sniffled again. She started walking around a few steps aimlessly, her hands shaking out as she walked. "So... what, we got caught up in old feelings? We had one last night together for old time's sake?" she asked, her voice cutting out.

Angel ran a hand down his face and looked at the ground. It was starting to get dark out. "You flipped my world upside down the second I saw you again. I couldn't stop thinking about you after that. I went to Jesse's birthday bash thing more to see you than to celebrate with him. I wanted you last night. I wanted you today. All I wanted was to be close to you today. And I'm standing out here knowing it's darker and chillier and eventually you're going to go on inside and I'm dreading that with all I got. And yes a lot of that has to do with past feelings I'm sure but not everything going on inside of me is directly only at the past. I wanted you because you're still as perfect as you always were, because I was attracted to you. I don't want to go home... and that's more to do with right now than anything from seven years ago. I-I to be honest Buffy I want to be with you. I truly do. I tried to fight that and I'm sure you have to because that's crazy talk! I understand that but that's where I'm at. I want to do this... the dates, having you around, taking you home, waking up with you. I want that... because I had it before and I missed it, because I wish I'd have fixed this and not lost years between us, because when I look at you that's all I see even now. I'm terrified that we did this before and it ended the way that it did but that doesn't stop me from wanting to see all of this as a miracle of a second chance."

"Second chance?"

Angel looked at the pretty blonde. "Maybe. If we let it be?" She looked like she was going to cry again. "Or if you're not okay with that then I'm not going to push it, I promise. I don't have any leg to stand on on that anymore. I just know how I feel. I just know that I like being around you. I know that I want to see you again. I know that I'm dreading going home and being away from you and terrified to actually give you silent time to yourself to think up every reason why this is the dumbest thing that's even been brought up. I'm terrified that I'm going to get back in that car, drive away, and somehow it'll play out to where we never see each other again."

Buffy walked around again for a few moments. "This could devastate both of us."

"I know," he said softly back to her.

"You'd really be willing to risk that?"

Angel was silent for a few minutes. "I have been happier in the past day and a half than I've been in the past several years. I thought I could just chuck up that first date the other week to being a fluke and just put it behind me but even that wasn't happening. I can't promise you that I know how things will wind up no matter how much I wish that I could. But I can promise you that I want to try to see what this could be if we gave in to it."

Buffy looked up toward where her apartment was. She shivered a little as a cold breeze came through around them. "This is crazy, Angel."

"I know," he told her.

OoOoO

Buffy hated that she was an emotional wreck right now, there was so much going on inside of her. She wanted to cry again, to laugh, to scream, to kiss him, and a billion other things all at once. She knew he was anxious as he stood over against his car still but her mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, being tugged in several different directions.

Finally, Buffy walked back over to him. His eyes slowly met hers and she felt herself shake again for completely different reasons that time. "I'm sorry to lay all this out like this right now," he finally spoke again. "Maybe we need to slow down and really just think things over. I don't know."

Buffy thought that sounded awful. She didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to slow down, if they were going to go for this she wanted to be all in and do things right. Buffy gave Angel a quick kiss before going over to the passenger side door. She opened it up and got back inside.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't want to go home alone... so... what if I came with you this time?"


	8. Chapter 8

Angel did his best to lighten the mood as they drove away from her apartment. Even so, Buffy felt that bit of sadness lingering as they talked more about different parts of their lives over the past seven years but she did her best to push that down. She listened as he talked about work, different places he'd lived, friends he'd made along the way. He asked her about things back home, their old friends and such that he'd also been out of contact with over the past many years.

Buffy couldn't help but smile as they went past where Cordelia and Jesse lived as she thought of how damn giddy Cordelia had been earlier after finding out she and Angel had spent the previous night together. She knew she'd never live this whole Angel situation down with that woman.

It wasn't long before Angel was pulling up into a small community of new townhomes and parking them inside the right garage. Angel opened a door and turned on a light quickly as he made his way around to her side, opening the door for her and helping her out. Entering, Buffy passed through a small mud room into the kitchen, following Angel out into a large dining room. He turned on a few lights and took her jacket and bag for her. "This place is huge," she commented as he got back.

"Yeah, I think it's too much space for just me," he said. "There's an upstairs I don't even really have any use for." Buffy glanced over to her right and saw the staircase, she let her eyes try to follow it up. "You hungry?"

Buffy looked back toward him as he was taking his own coat off. "Yeah, a little bit."

"A little bit or a lot bit?" he asked. "Because I can either cook us something or I can order out."

Buffy smiled. "Oh, no, I wanna see you make me something," she told him. He smirked and went through a few options. Once she chose Buffy said she was going to make a few phone calls while he got started.

"If you go around the corner there to the right there's an office, it doesn't have a door though. If you want more privacy you can go all the way to the left to my bedroom or upstairs," he told her. "Tell Will hi for me again," he added.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small notepad and pen, quickly writing Willow's phone number down and walked back into the kitchen to give him the piece of paper. "Tell her hi your own self," she told him. Softening her tone, Buffy added, "She's love to hear from you." And with that Buffy walked off to go call her best friend who's been trying to get back with her all day. Buffy made her way to the office area Angel mentioned, she let her eyes wander around the room before taking a seat at the desk, knowing she had a lot to go over with her best friend.

OoOoO

After talking with Willow and briefly with the all too excited Cordelia, Buffy made her way back to the kitchen. "That smells amazing," Buffy commented, getting his attention.

Angel looked over his shoulder and smiled. "It'll be done here in a few. You can make yourself at home if you want."

First Buffy asked if she could help with anything and set the table for the two of them, then she started looking around his place more. Buffy wondered how much time he actually spent here, everything was so in order and looked brand new. The most lived in and decorated area had been his office that she'd noticed so far. Buffy remained downstairs, looking around his large living room and peeking at the master bedroom. Buffy felt her heart jump a little looking at the large bed.

"Does your fireplace work?"

"Yeah, it should," he called from the kitchen. "It's just an electric one. I've tried it once but you can turn it on if you want."

Buffy sat down on the large sectional to watch it for a few moments before Angel appeared around the corner and said everything was done. She asked where she could wash up real quick and went to his bedroom. Buffy took a little tour of the room before making her way to the connected bathroom. She fixed her hair and washed her hands, peeked into the closet on the other side then went back out to have dinner with Angel.

"I officially like your place so much better than mine," Buffy announced as she came back out. Angel was setting the food out on the large table that took up most of the space in his dining area.

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"This is gorgeous," she told him. "And huge. I wish I had this much space. Not that I have a lot of stuff as it is but oh, the possibilities! I'm grateful I was able to get my apartment when I did but it just doesn't feel like home for some reason," she said, sitting down. "That's part of why I haven't even fully unpacked yet probably. Those boxes everywhere make me anxious but I just haven't gotten around to putting everything away."

Angel stopped what he was doing for a moment and just looked at her. "You should move in," he said all of a sudden.

Buffy looked at him like he had two heads. "What?!"

"You should move in with me."

Buffy's mouth just hung open as she stared back at him for a minute. "That is crazy."

Angel shrugged. "Why? You like it, there's plenty of room, it's closer to your work by a long shot..."

"There's... you!"

"I thought I was a selling point," he said with a smirk.

"I can't live with you!"

"You have before."

"Exactly! I don't even know what we are right now or what the hell we are doing so I don't see moving in as the smartest thing. You're this side of crazy."

Angel finished with the table then sat down at the table as well. "Maybe," he said. "All of this has been crazy though, Buf. And if you were serious about us seeing where this goes between us again and giving this another chance then I'm right here and I am one hundred percent for that."

"I was, I am... but there's a big difference between us dating again or whatever and moving in together."

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm just throwing it out there. It's an offer, an idea, whatever. Maybe that is fast but I don't care. We've lived together before and a lot of time was wasted since the last time we were under the same roof. I wouldn't mind playing catch up on that, or not... that's fine. I'm just looking at you... thinking I like the view. That I wouldn't mind coming home from work tomorrow night and you being here, and the next night and so on..."

Buffy didn't even know what to say.

OoOoO

"Sorry."

Buffy had just started the dishwasher. She turned around to find Angel coming toward her, he wrapped his large arms around her. "For what?"

"Freaking you out," he told her. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter behind her. He stood between her legs and Buffy leaned down to rest her head of his shoulder. "That was not my intent and I don't even know why that came over me. It just suddenly hit me and I spoke without actually thinking."

Buffy swallowed. "Are you taking it back?"

"No, just apologizing for any of it in the first place I guess."

Buffy shook her head against him. "Don't. You surprised me, that's all."

"I've missed you a lot more than I even realized. I keep getting ahead of myself."

Buffy rubbed her arms down his back. "You're not alone in that, Angel."

Angel pulled back a little so he could look at her. He gave her a gentle kiss. "I am glad you are here, I do like you being here with me. Even if it's just for tonight."

Buffy pulled Angel back to her and kissed him again before hopping back down the floor. "You should give me a tour," she said playfully. "Starting upstairs because I haven't been up there yet."

Angel laughed. "Alright," he told her and started leading to the stairs.

The top floor was mostly empty Buffy found. There was a large open space you first walked up into, Angel had an extra television set up as well as a sofa and loveseat set and a couple of end tables that also seemed to match. There was a mini fridge and microwave on a small stand in the corner. On the far side of the room there was a door that led to a storage area Angel had mostly filled up with boxes and such. "What's all that?" she asked, raking her eyes over everything.

"Stuff from school, yearbooks and such... photo albums... There's some of my mom's stuff buried in the back corners like an antique jewelry holder thing."

There was a large bathroom with next to nothing inside on the top floor. Angel had added a shower curtain to the bath tub and a bath mat but not much else. There was a linen closet that held a few extra towels and throw blankets and then two bare bedrooms. Angel said nothing as she went inside each room, looking out the windows that only had blinds covering them, checking out the closest space in the rooms. She wondered why he didn't rent the space or the rooms out but didn't ask out loud.

Together they made their way back down. Angel showed her another small storage space she'd missed earlier at the bottom of the staircase then she looked again at the foyer, his office. The entry way had a welcoming mat, hat rack, a key holder and a display on the wall to place coats. There were a few paintings hanging up as well. He had an empty fish tank. "This is the most lived in room," Buffy commented as they entered his office.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking around. There were two desk top computers and at least two more laptops that Buffy could spot. He had a very nice desk and two extra leather arm chairs in the room. There were notebooks, folders, filing cabinets... he had several awards on the walls.

Angel showed her back through the living room, kitchen, pantry, the mud room which was pretty filled up on its shelves up to the ceiling. She peeked her head back out to the garage and he turned the light on. Half of it was neat and tidy, the other half could use some work she noted. Angel followed her back out, going to the living room. The two didn't make it much further than that, Buffy already starting to slip out of her dress, leaving a trail of her clothes as she made her way into the bedroom.

Angel about tackled her down to the bed, his mouth quickly finding hers. "And this would be your bedroom."

"Mmhmm. And the tour stops right about here for now."

"Mmm, I think I can deal with that," she told him.

"Good," he told her before he started kissing a path down the shape of her body.

OoOoO

"Angel?" Buffy said a little louder, for the third time. He groaned so she shook him a little.

"What's the matter?" he asked sleepily.

"Someone was knocking on your door I think."

"They'll go away," he mumbled only for a moment later to be jolted up by a loud knocking on the window.

"Get up and get decent losers!" Jesse's voice came out. "We're going to breakfast!"

"What in the fuck," Angel half muttered making Buffy laugh louder.

She pulled the blankets up more around herself. "I don't have any clothes in here... and all I even have is my dress from yesterday," she whispered.

Angel heard knocking on the door this time and muttered a new string of curses as he got up and threw on a shirt and boxers.

OoOoO

"Really?" Angel said as he opened the door. Jesse was back over at the other side and the two men were both doing their best not to smile.

"It was all her idea," Jesse quickly said. "And now I'm hungry... so... sorry."

"Morning, Angel," Cordelia said, pushing past him. "You're taking us all out."

"I am?" he questioned. "I don't remember agreeing to any of this."

"It's your way of saying thank you," Cordelia drawled out.

"Uh huh. Well, Buffy has a... limited clothing options..."

"Oh, please. I have that handled," Cordy said with a roll of her eyes, holding up the bag in her hands. She started walking toward where his bedroom was. He'd shut the door and threw her clothes in before going out to answer.

"Cord, you might want to knock. There's a chance she may not be wearing.. uh... well, anything."

Again Cordelia rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine. I have seen Buffy naked before. Hell, everyone in this house has," she said and both she and Angel gave looks at the other male.

Jesse was fast to hold his hands up in front of him. "Hey now! Don't you be trying to get me in trouble, woman!" he started. "That was not even my fault or under my intentions. It was awkward and uncomfortable for everyone! Much like this moment right here."

Angel continued to look Jesse's way after Cordelia disappeared. "Do I need to know something?" he joked.

"It was not like that!"


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy and Angel spent the entire today together again. They had their amusing breakfast date with Cordelia and Jesse then they'd spent the rest of the day back at his place. They had taken it easy for the most part, cuddling on his sofa watching a few movies, lounging around and talking. There had been a few times they'd also wound up back in bed together making up for some of their lost time.

When night fell, Angel hated to see the weekend come to an end. They'd ordered a pizza and set up an indoor picnic spot in the living room in front of the fireplace to top the evening off but he still felt a little bit of dread in the bottom of his stomach the more time went on. He knew eventually they'd have to be apart again for one reason or another but that didn't mean it didn't suck all the same.

Angel drove Buffy back to her apartment knowing they both had work to return to come morning. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pour as they stood together in her doorway. "This feels harder than it should," she told him.

He nodded in agreement. "I could swing by and take you to work in the morning?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That would be ridiculous. You go in too early for me to be doing any of that and you'd be driving back and forth way too much for that anyway."

"Worth it though."

Buffy laughed. "Did you know that there's an ice rink in town?"

"No, can't say that I did."

"Hmm. Well, Wednesday's they have prices half off and slightly extended hours."

"Is that so?" Angel asked, getting amused. Buffy nodded. "Don't supposed you'd want to go with me?"

"When is the last time you went ice skating?"

Angel thought for a moment. "About nine years ago... maybe longer?"

Buffy's smile grew. "Oh, yeah, I wanna see your grand return."

"So, it's a date?"

"It's a date," she confirmed. Angel drew out leaving as long as he could but finally kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you Wednesday," she whispered.

OoOoO

Cordelia Chase was all smiles come Monday morning. Buffy knew she was in for a long day at the first glance at her friend. Most of the day had been gossiping about the newly mended couple but Buffy honestly didn't mind, she needed to gush to someone. She'd already talked a little to Willow but it was nice to just lay it all out there.

"You know, normally I'd say you two are moving way too fast - even for a couple I got together," she added with a wink, "but I don't think the same rules apply to your unique situation. It's more a feeling like you need to kind of rush into some of it and make up for the time apart but also just get back to knowing one another, you know."

Buffy debated it but then told Cordelia about Angel asking her to move in.

Cordelia's eyes widened and asked for more details about that news. "Is it crazy that I almost want to tell you to just go for it?" she said with a laugh.

Buffy sighed and told her how yes, it was crazy, but even she kept thinking about it.

OoOoO

Sunday night, all of Monday, Tuesday and on through Wednesday seemed to drag on endlessly. Buffy had spoken to Angel via phone calls and text messages but she was beyond ready to see him again. She'd had to will herself not to grab a taxi over to his house several times or not to just ask him to come over the past few days. Additionally, she had gone through an extreme amount of up and downs when it came to her emotions, her excitement and worries.

"Was it our third date when we first went skating?" Angel asked, watching her show off for a few moments.

Buffy nodded and smiled at the memory. "Yep," she said. "And you landed right on your ass about five seconds in."

"I feel like we're about to have history do a repeat of itself."

Buffy laughed, telling him to come on. It was busy tonight and Angel almost did fall down as soon as he got onto the ice and a small girl almost knocked him over. Buffy laughed harder as he gripped for the side wall earning some dirty looks.

"I feel like I am too old for this."

"You probably are," she told him, holding back a smile. "But you're already here so you've got to make the most of it. Do you want one of those training poles?"

Angel shot her more dirty looks as he tried to regain his composure. It took nearly the entire time they were there for Angel to get comfortable in skates again and he'd only fallen once in the three hours they were there. She decided to call that a win.

"I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow," Angel complained as he got into the driver's side of the car.

Buffy was sure she would be as well, it'd been about a year since she'd even been out here. "Aww, poor baby," she teased.

"That's right, poor baby. I was going to try and get you to go out and with me again Friday but I think my ass is broke and I'll be laying up in a bed trying to recover from this date."

Buffy bust out laughing. "Awww. I could always come over and take care of you," she playfully offered.

"And you probably will need to," he countered. "I'd already put that down in your schedule," he continued. "Now, where do you want to get some food from before I probably need to take you back to your apartment?"

Buffy glanced at the clock in the dashboard, it was later than she usually intended on being out on a weekday. Buffy bit the side of her lip for a moment. "Can we stop there for a minute but I stay at your place tonight?" she asked in a rush. Three and a half hours together after days apart didn't feel like enough. "We can get something along the way, whatever you want is fine."

Angel glanced over at her. "Yeah," he told her, seemingly taken aback a bit. "We can do that."

Buffy wasn't far from the skating rink which she was thankful for, she rushed up to her apartment and grabbed some clothes for work tomorrow and any additional overnight items she might need such as her toothbrush and phone charger. They got some food from a drive thru and then were on their way back to Angel's before long. Buffy took control of his radio, singing along and feeding him fries as they drove along.

Walking into his town house felt more like coming home than her apartment had since she'd moved in. Buffy breathed it in as she walked into the kitchen and on into the dining room. It'd felt like a lifetime since she'd been here despite it only being a few days. Angel went to put their coats up and her bag into his bedroom while she sat the food up at the table.

"What time do you need to be in tomorrow?" Angel asked as he returned. He asked if she wanted to be dropped off early in the morning or wait for Cordelia but Buffy was fine with going in a little early, maybe she'd get a little more caught up with a few things she'd thought. He fiddled with his phone for a moment before putting it away and setting down at the table with her to enjoy their quick meal. "I missed you."

Buffy smiled, looking over at him. "I missed you, too," she told him. "It somehow felt way longer than basically three days."

Angel nodded in agreement. "I don't know what the hell you're doing to me, woman."

OoOoO

Buffy decided to try and get ahead some of the ache that was bound to take over a good portion of her body come morning and go soak in Angel's large bathtub before going to bed. While she let the water fill up, she took that little extra tour of these last two areas of his bathroom and his walk-in closet that she hadn't paid much attention to over the weekend. Buffy's fingertips danced along various items inside his medicine cabinet and she peeked in the cabinets ad small corner linen closet. His closet was deep, he had a lot of plastic totes along the bottom and it was about half-filled with clothes. Buffy's eyes raked over the suits, the tee-shirts, the shoe rack in the middle.

She walked deeper inside, flipping through some of his shirts until she found one she liked and took it off its hanger and brought it back into the bathroom with her. She turned the water off then went to stick her head out to call Angel in to join her.

Buffy was sure she could fall asleep right there in the tub, it was so warm, Angel was so comfortable. He put her hair up and started to massage her scalp, neck, shoulders and she was sure she probably did pass out for a few minutes in there somewhere. Angel kissed her neck and she let out a happy sigh, leaning her head back more.

The pair sleepily discussed bits and pieces of their day that they'd hadn't gotten into earlier but for the most part they just laid there together enjoying each other's company until the water started to get cooler. Buffy groaned as she moved to get out, already missing the nice, hot bath. She got dressed in one of Angel's old shirts which earned a look from him but he didn't comment. He did smile at her before disappearing from the bathroom briefly. When he returned he was in a new pair of boxer shorts and the two finished getting ready for bed together.

Buffy felt like her body was almost floating as she laid there in bed with him. Angel wrapped her up in his large arms, holding her tight as they both drifted off to sleep. Everything was soft and warm, she felt safe, happy. Her final thought as she fell under was how this felt like exactly where she was supposed to be and what she hadn't even realized she'd been missing.

OoOoO

Angel was finishing getting dressed when he walked back through the master bath seeing Buffy doing the same. He was about to comment on how beautiful she looked when she suddenly said, "I have months still left on my lease."

Angel stilled, his hands pausing at his neck. The let her words bounce around his mind for a moment. "Okay," he finally said slowly, unsure where this was going. He finished getting his tie on.

"The more time that I spend with you... the more that I want to spend time with you," she said. "And it's crazy... but I almost feel like I want to get out of the lease and just be here. I miss you when we're apart, especially after just getting you back. And then I think about how fast all of this and everything but... I don't know... I know we can't nor should we be together every second of the day but I really like the idea of not having to go days without seeing you as we do this whole dating thing. I like the idea of coming home - here - and you being here. I like the idea of... not saying goodbye to you in the door way of my apartment, of eating most meals together, relaxing after work, falling asleep beside you as much as I possibly can..." Buffy paused after letting all that spill out and then got a horrified look on her face but he was there in a flash, kissing her, stopping any of those negative thoughts that swirled around as soon as she let all of that out.

"I will figure out how to get you out of your lease if you will move in with me," he told her gently.

"Angel... this is..."

"I know," he told her and kissed her again. He paused for a moment, letting his forehead rest against hers. "I put in a form saying I am no longer willing to relocate and will accept a permanent position Monday," he told her. Buffy's eyes widened as she took a step back. "I am also probably going to buy this house... unless you think you'd want something else... but I put in an offer to go from this whole rent to own thing to actually just buying it outright."

Buffy let out a slow breath. "What is happening? This so isn't a conversation to have before work..."

Angel reached an arm out to her, pulling her back to him. "No, probably not but timing hasn't always been our strong suit. But I'm trying to work on that. I fucked everything up before and whatever Powers That Be gave me a second chance and I don't want to mess that up. I don't want to be anywhere else, Buffy. I want to be home - make a home - with you like I should have done in the first damn place. I want to prove to you it won't be like it was, that I won't ever let that happen and that I am sorry - endlessly sorry - that I ever let us fall apart in the first place. I am all for the fun and games and I will be up for that the rest of our lives but it's more than that for me, too. Everything is moving fast and I know that and that is scary... it is... but it also feels right. You being with me, you being here, us diving into this and getting through the things that split us up before and coming back together and doing this right this time? That's all I want and I want to start now, yesterday, hell the second I even saw you again I think part of me had the urge to. You're what I want, all I want."


	10. Chapter 10

One thing Buffy decided she needed to do before actually moving in with Angel was revisit the past. On a three day weekend they both shared Buffy and Angel had made their way back to where it had all started: Sunnydale, California. The trip was mostly to go visit Willow and Tara and other good friends still living in town but Buffy felt she needed a good sign from what was before she went through with such a huge decision.

"I thought about marrying you the second that I saw you," Angel told her as they parked on the side of her childhood home. "I don't think I ever told you that," he continued. "But I remember the first time I saw you, you were in a white little sundress just walking along the sidewalk as we'd drove in to town. I don't know why, the image just struck me as we drove past and I kept watching you in the mirror until I no longer could."

Buffy's heart did a little extra hard pitter patter listening to him. She remembered the first time they had met, spoken, but she hadn't known he'd seen her before for all those years.

On their trip they had spent most of heir time at Willow's, she and Angel getting back to knowing one another and making their own amends, they'd seen Xander briefly, spent several hours one afternoon with Giles and Jenny which had been emotional all on its own. They'd driven around the small town, stopped to relive some memories at some of their favorite spots, gone to the The Bronze for a walk through and dance... They had another long talk about what their past together had held, from the early days to it becoming serious between them and then the end and what came next. The really hard part they waited to talk about though back near their old rental home. Buffy hadn't even gone near it if she could avoid it ever since, it hurt to even look at.

Their first home had held many great memories and those did make her smile and she was happy to have them, to laugh about with him, but there was s much sadness that surrounded that place. It remained empty to her.

Buffy felt some sort of relief though as the trip ended and they were bound for home. It felt like a goodbye in many ways but made her more open to the next chapter in their lives. Buffy could feel the difference being there from being a teenager to an adult as she looked around the small town, she could remember how lost she felt but she could also see how much she had grown, how much Angel had grown, she had a lot of blind trust in them once upon a time but a lot of that was just hope and not following through on the hard times and they both had learned the hard way that it's not always enough and both understood if they gave this another go everything had to be different on that end of things.

She wasn't clear of her worries, of wondering if this was actually going to work out, if they weren't making some huge mistake and being scared to death what to do if everything turned bad along the way... but she found a comfort in all the weekend had held. As they made their way back home, Buffy felt like moving day couldn't come quick enough.

OoOoO

Angel wasn't sure what made him wake up but he opened one eye and looked over to Buffy, knowing right away she was awake, too. "Hey," he whispered.

Buffy gasped a little, her arm flying to chest. "Jesus," she said harshly. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," he told her as he rolled over to his back like her. "What's going on?"

Buffy reached over, her fingers making small designs on his arm then chest. "Nothing, I was just thinking. I think my mixture of excitement and anxiety are making it hard for me to sleep the past few nights. I keep trying to visually see how everything is going to go and stuff like that."

Angel smiled, taking her hand and bringing it up for his lips. "We still have a few days, and we can always figure all of that out as we the weekend gets here and we start actually getting everything squared away." His smile grew, knowing they were just days away from this officially being their home.

Buffy turned over to her side to look at him. "I know. I'm just excited and my mind doesn't want to be quiet."

"Well, I'd offer to try and get your mind on something else but I feel like you'd still be there thinking about curtains and pictures frames or something."

Buffy laughed at him. "That is very possible," she admitted.

Angel leaned over and kissed her. "Well, while I work on getting back to being sleepy enough to fade out, tell me all about these plans you are coming up with..."

OoOoO

Moving Day had been a very exciting day but also a very long one Buffy decided. It was almost midnight now, all of their extra helped had left, all of her things were here in one way or another. Buffy smiled as she glanced around, happy to see the bigger items in their new places around the house. It made the place look more homier. They had also been buying various things together since she'd been released from her lease and those helped make it feel more lived in now as well.

There were some of her chairs added to the living room, book shelves, knick knacks and other decorative pieces around the place, she'd started putting up some picture frames around the downstairs. She had decided on a new dresser for their bedroom, not liking the idea of them being so mismatched so hers had been taken upstairs to one of the otherwise empty bedrooms. She knew there would be more items probably going up there as she went along organizing and putting away some of the smaller items.

Buffy had started unpacking some throughout the day. She had most of her clothes squared away, the bathroom was mostly done, and the kitchen. She'd about driven Angel crazy in the process at first, asking him if it were okay if she did x, y and z, put something here or there until he finally stole her away for a few minutes away from everyone else and told her to stop asking permission and to just do whatever she wanted, reminding her this was their house, that he wanted her to feel free to do whatever she wanted rather than act like a guest. It'd still be an adjustment but she relaxed some the more she worked.

Buffy walked through the house turning lights off as she went, any more unpacking could wait until tomorrow. She knew she was about done for the day in general. While Angel finished up in the garage she took the opportunity to slip into a sexy lingerie set she'd bought new for celebrating tonight.

Angel had come into the room mid-sentence and whatever he'd planned on saying fell off to the wayside as soon as his eyes landed on her laid out in the bed. Buffy felt any exhaustion get revved up as his brown eyes darkened taking the sight in. His head cocked to the side as he stepped deeper into the room, slowly letting his eyes rack over every inch of her. "Do you like?" she teased, feeling her heart racing.

"Is that all for me?" he asked and she nodded. "Mmm, well now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

Buffy gave him a lusty look of her own. "I'm pretty sure you have something you can give to me." Angel gave her a dark smile, she could already see him straining against the fabric of his pants. Buffy sat up in the bed and beckoned him to come closer. Angel was up and crawling over to her moments later. "Hi," she said softly after he kissed her for what felt like an eternity.

"Hi there," he told her in a dark voice. He kissed her again, his hands finally reaching for her body. "I like this," he told her as his hands roamed the lace and silk.

Buffy moaned as his shirt went flying off the side. "I was hoping you would," she told him and then she grabbed hands full of his dark locks as his hands returned to her breasts, squeezing and his head bent to kiss a trail down her stomach. He started to make his way back up but she groaned, pushing at him. "Lower," she whispered.

His eyes looked at her for a moment then he smirked. His lips made their way back the other way, going to the top of her tiny underwear. He took a moment to admire them on her one last time before all but ripping them off of her body. His palms slid up the inner side of her thighs, opening her up to him. Buffy closed her eyes as his tongue touched her, sliding along the slit of her womanhood.

Angel held nothing back as he devoured her, Buffy screamed, arching against her own will as he tipped her over the edge once then twice. Her legs shook as he continued to suck on her pulsating pearl, the sensation almost too much for her to deal with.

Buffy pulled at his hair until the took the hint, smiling before kissing her roughly. Buffy's hands went to his pants, working the button and zipper open and grabbing him. "Off," she told him breathlessly, pushing them down.

Angel stood, freeing himself of the rest of his clothing. Buffy's hands returned to him, stoking his shaft several times. Angel swore before pushing her gently back to the bed. Buffy flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him though, wanting him to get the most out of this little outfit tonight.

OoOoO

"Soooo..." Cordelia started.

Buffy looked over at her. "Sooo?"

"It's been a week, how's life with you and Angel?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy smiled, settling back into her chair more. "I feel almost like we're on a cloud most of the time," she admitted. "It feels almost too natural."

Cordelia laughed. The brunette and her had started carpooling to and from work weeks ago, it just seemed to make sense with Angel and Jesse usually having earlier and longer hours than the two of them, especially once Buffy was officially moved in just a few blocks over.

"Jess and I were like that when we moved in, too," Cordelia told her. "It seemed so chaotic when we both had our apartments but then we were under the same roof and it was so less stressful. There wasn't figuring out the next time we'd see each other or time driving back and forth between our places or overnight bags and all that nonsense."

Buffy nodded. "It's been nice. He tells me goodbye every morning and I usually wake up for a moment then pass back out until my alarm goes off then we're just both at work. I get home, start dinner when he's working later and just wind down. He comes home and we catch up and eat and just enjoy the evening together."

Cordy smiled. "Simple things in life right?" Buffy nodded. "We'll have to work out a time soon to all get together though. The boys usually have weekends off so that's helpful I've found. Doing too much during the week just wears us both down but then there's Friday night and the whole weekend to go out and have fun, see friends or go out to eat or just relax... do whatever we want. We should set aside like one Saturday a month or something for us to do something. We need a collective hobby," she said with another laugh. "Get Fred and Gunn in on it too and some other couples."

"Speaking of such," Buffy said, "I heard you and Fred talking earlier..."

Cordy glanced over at her. "About what?"

"Marriage."

"Oh. About when me and Jess are going to take that leap?"

Buffy nodded. "Exactly. What's taking the two of you so long? You're over here all getting in everyone else's business - such as mine - but what's going on with that situation?"

"Well the jackass has to ask me first now doesn't he?"

Buffy laughed. "You could always ask him."

"Girl, please," Cordelia countered.

"Didn't he ask you before?" Buffy asked, recalling to a few years ago.

Cordelia made a sound, pulling into Buffy's new little neighborhood. "That didn't count. He didn't ask to ask, he asked for stupid reasons and I told him no because of that. If he asked me properly that would be another story. But I'm not telling him that." The two girls sat out in the driveway for a little while gossiping before Buffy bid her goodbye and started getting out of the car. "I'm pretty sure you and Angel will remarry before me and Jesse will even have a conversation about that."

Buffy made a face at her friend. "Don't even start," she warned. Buffy was mad at herself already for even having the idea of if the two of them maybe getting re-married popping into her head not long ago. She was pushing all of that away for now, not ready for go there.


End file.
